


Body Functions

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Belly stuffing and aftermath during football game.
Kudos: 9





	Body Functions

At my grandma's insistence, my girlfriend and I dressed up and went to church on Sunday morning, even though I would have preferred that extra hour of sleep. After socializing a few minutes with Gran, Rose and I headed to the car.  
She sighed dramatically, patting the front of her slim fitting dress (I think she had called it a sheath?)  
"I can't wait to get home and get out of this. I don't know why I wore this damn shaper." Her seatbelt clicked into place as the car started rolling in reverse.  
"You look sexy and you don't need that shit," I instantly replied. No lie, I loved the soft slight curve of her tummy without the shapewear. Let alone the sensual feelings of rubbing our bodies together as we made love.  
She blushed and denied it, rambling about diet plans and five pounds.  
"Not to interrupt you babe, but when we get home, I'll make love to your beautiful body later," I announced.  
"Some Christ honoring premarital sex?" She laughed, her hand sliding up the leg of my dress pants and brushing against the zipper on my crotch.  
I didn't pee at church and my water intake was already high. "I really gotta pee..." I was slow to admit it as I felt somewhat embarrassed. I hated to pass up a crotch caress, but the need was already there.  
I knew she had something to say and a full thirty seconds passed before she spoke again. "I know men usually wait until their bladder is literally almost full... is that how feel right now?"  
I nodded. "My belly is empty and hurts since I have to pee like a racehorse." Finally when I got to the house, I decided to sit for this pee. It ended up being nearly a minute long, clearish piss draining from me.  
Once done, I sighed with relief as I felt much lighter. I set up my station in front of the television for the football game, with a heaping plate of nachos that Rose seemingly generated out of nowhere. The beans, cheese, and salsa created a mountain on top of the crisp tortilla chips. I knew I would suffer later with flatulence and maybe a stomachache too, probably even in bed with my lady, however she and I loved nachos.  
"You're wicked," I chided her with a laugh. "You loaded this up for a boy." She knew what beans and cheese did to me, often accidentally exposing my taco Tuesday bathroom habits by opening the door and promptly groaning at the smell.  
"It's a special day. You want me to call and order wings like we planned?" She offered, turning her phone so I would see the online ordering options.  
I took a huge bite of nachos, cheese stretching from the chips to stick to my lip. After I chewed, I agreed and voiced my request of hot wings and lemon pepper wings with pan of their famous brownies to boot.  
Once my lady called to place the order, she took her normal place on my lap. I continued to chow down, inviting her to snack from my plate too. It had been a while since I had nachos so loaded with cheese and toppings.  
"Do you want some more nachos, baby? I see you're really enjoying those." Rose looked interested while peering at my quickly diminishing food. I could swear, that with the pee question earlier, she was trying to turn me on.  
"When the wings get here, yes. I'm good for now." I ate the remainder in two huge bites and a burp unwillingly rushed out of me. My stomach settled by the time the wings arrived.  
I sat down with an only slighter smaller portion of nachos and a basket of hot wings, forever my favorite. I won't lie, this is the part where I stuffed my face, glad to see Rose eating a good amount too.  
I easily packed away all those nachos and 20ish wings give or take a couple. I was starting to feel a little weighed down and knew I would be paying for it in some type of way. Then she had to go and cut huge chunks of brownies, handing me three. "Would you please eat these, baby?"  
The brownies were overtly sweet and rich but I managed to eat all three. "I feel so good..." I fully believed I was about to go into a food coma. To be somewhat comfortable, I had to push my belly out to expand the space. Surprisingly it was halfway through the third quarter when the bellyachin' kicked in. "It hurts now. I bet those beans are fermenting inside me," I rolled over onto my left side. My stomach made angry gurgling noises but it seemed like digestion was in process.  
"Did you eat too much?" Now she was pulling up the hem on my t-shirt, feeling up my current globe of a belly.  
"No... well, maybe a little. But it's more what I ate... beans, cheese, hot sauce. My gut is going through it right now," I explained. Suddenly I accidentally crop dusted her as a little previously trapped bubble found its way out of my ass. She embraced me from the back, sensually stroking my sides.  
"I wish this game was over," I found myself complaining as a desperate feeling accompanied the next fart. I distracted myself, but with the next commercial break, I voiced my desire as I headed for the bathroom. "I'm about to need to drop a big'un."


End file.
